Nachfahrin eines Vampirs
by Predatoria
Summary: Wir schreiben das Jahr 2028. 30 Jahre nach der Zerstörung Londons durch die Nazis ist die Stadt in Alt- und Neulondon geteilt. Dies ist das Zuhause von Sarah und Vladimir van Dracul. Sie sind die Nachfahren einer alten rumänischen Blutlinie. Der berühmteste Ahne dieses Blutes stattet ihnen eines Nachts ungewollt einen Besuch in ihrer Diskothek ab. Alucard x OC


_Hallo, mein Name ist Sarah van Dracul. Ich bin halb Engländerin, halb Rumänin und das ist meine Geschichte. Sie fängt am 3. Juni 2028 an - drei Wochen vor meinem 16. Geburtstag._

* * *

Mein älterer Bruder Vladimir und ich betreiben eine Diskothek mit zwei Floors, drei Bars, und einer eigenen Security Abteilung. An diesem Abend ist das "Hariol" wieder gut besucht, der Alkohol fließt in Massen und wie jeden Sonntag geben Vlad und ich eine Tanzeinlage. Die Leute feiern, trinken und klatschen während mein Bruder und ich zu den Rhythmen, Beats und Melodien der Musik tanzen. Doch als das letzte Lied zu Ende gegangen ist, fliegt die Maindoor auf, die zwei Türsteher fliegen an uns vorbei, knallen mit voller Wucht an die Wand, rutschen runter und bleiben regungslos liegen. Herein kommen zwei Leute, ein Mann und eine Frau. Der Mann - verdammt ist der heiß - greift unter seinen Mantel und zieht zwei riesige Pistolen hervor. Die Frau jedoch hat ihre Waffe bereits in der Hand und die ist so groß, dass ich mich glatt frage wie zur Hölle sie das Riesending überhaupt halten kann. "Die Menschen unter euch sollten sich lieber in Sicherheit bringen, bevor mein Meister und ich das Feuer auf die Vampire eröffnen!" sagt die Frau. "Sarah!" Vladimir versucht, mich von der Tanzfläche zu zerren, doch ich schüttel seine Hände ab wie zwei lästige Fliegen und sage ihm nur "Mach das nie wieder Vlad! Du weißt wie sehr ich es hasse angefasst zu werden, auch von dir!" Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich wie die Menschen um uns herum panisch zu den Notausgängen flüchten. Es bleiben nur ein paar Leute zurück, welche stocksteif stehen und genauso wenig bereit aussehen abzuhauen, wie die Fremden aussehen als hätten sie Hemmungen ihre Waffen zu benutzen. Als hätten sie meine Gedanken gelesen schießen die Fremden plötzlich los. Mein Bruder ruft mir irgendwas zu, doch ich bin taub für Worte, kann mich einfach nicht von der Stelle rühren bis ein scharfer und heißer Schmerz durch meinen Körper rast. Doch die Erkenntnis dass ich nicht getroffen bin, ist keine Erlösung, im Gegenteil sie ist die Verdammnis für mich, denn es bedeutet dass mein Bruder getroffen ist. Das einzige an das ich mich noch erinnere ist, wie ich auf meinen Bruder zustürme, "Vladimir!" rufe und dann wird mir auch schon schwarz vor den Augen.

* * *

Das Erwachen kommt für mich mit Kopf- und Herzschmerzen. Ersteres weil ich wahrscheinlich einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen habe, während letzteres von der Gewissheit herrührt, dass mein großer Bruder Vladimir tot ist. Meine Instinkte sagen mir, dass ich nicht alleine bin, doch ich kann nichts weiter sehen als Schwärze. Na toll, denke ich. Es ist dunkel, es riecht feucht und ich werde langsam aber sicher paranoid. Still. Es ist so still hier. Ich mag es nicht wenn es so still ist, das ist so gruselig wie Zombies zu Walpurgisnacht. Während sich meine Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, tritt eine Person aus der Dunkelheit in meinen neuen Sichtbereich. Es ist der Mann, welcher in meinem Club herum geschossen hat. Er sieht mich mit glühenden Augen an, mit einem solch intensiven und undefinierbarem Blick, dass es mir gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wird. Mit einer Stimme so tief, alt und wissend klingend fragt mich der Fremde "Wer bist du?". Zu geschockt über diese banale Frage um ordentlich zu sprechen, stotterte ich nur "Sarah van Dracul. Du hast meinen Bruder Vladimir umgebracht! Warum?!". Nach der Frage ist es für eine Weile still im Raum und der Fremde ist plötzlich so dicht an meinem Ohr, dass ich aufschrecke: "Van Dracul bedeutet auf Rumänisch 'vom Drachen' und deinen Bruder musste ich töten, weil er dich sonst umgebracht hätte und du bist unschuldig.". Ich will aufspringen doch erst jetzt merke ich, dass ich ans Bett gefesselt bin und werde stinkwütend. "Wer glaubst du wer du bist, dass du mich hier ans Bett fesselst?! Binde mich sofort los du Mistkerl und wage es dir ja nicht mich irgendwo anzutatschen!". Doch wie erwartet macht er nicht das was ich ihm gesagt habe, sondern grabscht mir an die Brüste, grinst anzüglich und sagt rotzfrech zu mir "Mein Name ist Vladimir III. Tepes Draculea, ich bin ein Vampir und dein Vorfahre und du kleines Fräulein hast mir, als Mensch gar nichts zu sagen." . "Du..du..du Arschloch! Du kannst nie und nimmer mein Vorfahre sein...auch wenn ich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Vlad nicht abstreiten kann und Dracula bist du erst recht nicht, Junge. Der wäre viel zu stolz um Pistolen zu benutzen, außerdem ist Dracula ein alter, weißhaariger, Blutsüchtiger, arroganter, dummer Mann und kein...". Weiter komme ich nicht, denn in dem Moment beugt sich der Mann der behauptet, Dracula zu sein, über mich und küsst mich einfach! Ist das zu glauben? Der Typ erdreistet es sich, mich einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung zu küssen! Na gut...es gefällt mir und er kann auch extrem gut küssen. Warte..was zur Hölle denke ich da?! Ich knutsche hier wahrscheinlich mit einem Vampir bzw. einem Vorfahren von mir rum! Nun setzte ich mich zur Wehr, auch wenn ich nichts viel ausrichten kann, da ich ja gefesselt bin und er drückt mich mit seiner Kraft wieder auf das Bett und hört auf mich zu küssen. "Glaubst du, du könntest etwas gegen mich, geschweige denn die Fesseln ausrichten die ich dir angelegt habe? Du bist anmaßend, oberflächlich und töricht, denn wenn ich dir sage,ich bin ein Vampir und dein Vorfahre, ich obendrein auch noch Ähnlichkeit mit deinem Bruder habe, dann solltest du mir besser glauben, denn ich werde dich jedesmal, wenn du dich mir widersetzt bestrafen." . Sein Blick ist fast eiskalt aber halt nur fast...in seinen Augen erkenne ich Erregung, Wut und etwas sehr dunkles, wo es mir nicht einmal ansatzweise gelingt es in Worte zu fassen und sein Grinsen erst. Dieses Grinsen mit dem er wahrscheinlich jeden um den Verstand bringen kann außer mich, da ich selber ein paar dieser achso verrückten Smiles auf Lager habe. "Ach ja und wie willst du mich bitte schön bestrafen?! Mit Sex ganz bestimmt nicht, schließlich bin ich ja, wie du sagst mit dir Verwandt und Verwandte können keinen Sex haben! Wo bin ich hier überhaupt? Wärst du mal so nett mir das zu sagen?!" . Fast glaube ich er findet die Vorstellung mit mir Sex zu haben lustig und bin beleidigt, doch als er wieder aufgehört hat zu lachen, sieht er mich wieder so seltsam an und sagt "Oh doch und ob ich dich damit bestrafen werde und du wirst mir auch etwas dafür zurückgeben, dass ich dich überhaupt am Leben gelassen habe kleines Fräulein. Was denn, hast du gedacht dass wir uns nicht fortpflanzen können? Du bist meine letzte, noch lebende Blutsverwandte auch wenn das starke Blut meiner Ahnen schon stark verdünnt ist durch das Blut schwächerer Blutlinien, so bleibst du dennoch eine der meinen." /Und Mein wirst du sein./ "Du befindest dich hier in meinen Gemächern, die tief unter der Erde liegen. Du warst drei volle Tage bewusstlos und versuch nicht erst zu schreien, niemand wird dich hören und niemand wird dich je vermissen, denn keiner außer mir weis dass du noch am Leben bist."

* * *

Die Tage darauf verschwindet er immer mal wieder aber er kommt auch wieder zurück, manchmal mit einer oder zwei Tüten, welche ich nur unschwer als Einkaufstüten erkennen kann. Wenn er da ist, dann versuche ich ständig, mich vor ihm zu verstecken aber er findet mich trotzdem und vergewaltigt mich immer wieder aufs neue. Die Fesseln hat er mir inzwischen aber ab gemacht, so dass ich mich, wenn er nicht da ist, frei durch seine Gemächer bewegen kann. Er verlangt von mir dass ich ihn entweder My Lord, Graf, Dracula oder - was mir am meisten widerstrebt - Vladimir nenne, wobei er meistens kleines Fräulein, dummes Ding, Hure und manchmal auch Bluthure zu mir sagt, wenn er mein Blut trinken will. Je nachdem was er zu mir sagt und wie er es sagt, erkenne ich so langsam in welcher Laune er ist. Heute hat er dummes Ding mit sanfter Stimme zu mir gesagt, was heißt dass er gut gelaunt ist aber dass kann sich ja alles noch ändern, denn wenn ich eins gelernt habe, dann dass dieser Typ sehr launisch ist. "Du solltest deine Gedanken im Zaum halten dummes Ding. Ich kann sie nämlich hören, vor allem wenn du so laut an mich denkst." Inzwischen habe ich mich damit abgefunden dass er sowohl ein Vampir, als auch mein Vorfahre ist aber, dass er als Vampir besondere Fähigkeiten hat wie Schweben, Telepathie, sehr hohe Kraft oder extreme Schnelligkeit hat, macht mir immer noch zu schaffen. "Du denkst immer noch an mich und zwar noch lauter als vorher. Sag mal könnte es sein dass es dir gefällt wie ich dich 'ran nehme?" . "Nein!" . "Ach nein? Und warum wehrst du dich nicht mehr wenn ich dich besteige?" . Oh oh. Das ist mies. Er hat gemerkt dass ich es allmählich geniese, dieses Gefühl gejagt, gefangen und bestraft zu werden. Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich lüge und meine Gedanken und Gefühle in Zukunft im Zaum halte. "Weil ich erkannt habe dass es nutzlos ist, zu versuchen mich gegen dich sadistischen Vampir zu wehren oder mich vor dir zu verstecken, da du mich ja eh findest, egal was ich auch versuche." . Dass die Worte gesessen haben merke ich daran, dass er sich umdreht und mir einen solchen Schwinger versetzt, dass ich rückwärts durch den Raum fliege. Mal wieder werde ich durch meinen heißen, gewalttätigen Vampir bewusstlos.

* * *

**Ja ich bin es wieder! Hier ist mal was neues für euch ^^ Ich weiß ich hab jetzt 'ne Weile nichts hochgeladen und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern da mir gerade die Ideen ausgegangen bzw. ich gerade zu viele Ideen für zu viele andere Geschichten im Kopf habe, die ich aber wahrscheinlich nicht umsetzen werde. Bitte habt Nachsicht mit mir wenn es jetzt erstmal still um mich wird. **

**Bye bis zum nächsten Mal!**

_**Predatoria**_


End file.
